


"Do you still love him?"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [9]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: (The song), During the 13 years, Gen, Kinda, Lsz asking questions, Lwj and lsz bonding, M/M, Mo village scene, Pining, WangXian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: He passes his son and sits at the table. He brings his fingers to his guqin to play inquiry but instead his fingers pluck a different tune. A tune of love and longing and Sizhui sits in silence listening.Lan Zhan doesn't play the tune for him again. He also doesn't tell him anything about it. But Sizhui knows. He knows his father, a man of few words, had written this for the man he yearned for and loved.





	"Do you still love him?"

Lan Zhan was meditating when the gentle knock on a door startled him. He opens his eyes to see Sizhui in front of him.

"Sizhui? Don't you have class now?" His son was never one to skip classes (unlike Jingyi- that boy was the opposite of his son, maybe thats why they got on so well) (He couldn't bear to watch them sometimes. They reminded him of himself and Wei Ying…. What they could have been….)

Sizhui smiled slightly before sitting down opposite his father. "Finished early…." He trailed off and Lan Zhan frowned wondering what was bothering him 

He seemed to be mentally fighting himself and then "Lan Quirn talked to us about the Sunshot Campaign and the Yilling patriarch today."

Ah. 

Lan Zhan chose his words carefully, trying not to give much away. "And you wanted to know-"

"Was it all true?" Sizhui is playing with a strand of his hair, a habit he hasn't lost from when he was younger. "I don't remember a lot but he was kind wasn't he?"

Lan Zhan froze. This was a topic they tended to stay clear of, too painful for both of them.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he nodded once. "Very. But also Wei Ying was Wei Ying. Both good and bad. Human" (Dead. Dead and gone and lost to him among all the spirits, unable to be reached)

"But the murders…all the death…. At the end…"

Lan Zhan can still see it clear as day; eyes glowing red, an army of the undead. The screams. 

("Get lost")

Lan Zhan stands to make a pot of tea. "Too much power and his sister was killed. Lost control."

A sudden hand on his shoulder startles him and he drops the cup he was holding, which smashes to the floor. He turns to face his son - (Their son. "Mama no!" A child's laughter echos through the forest as Wei Ying spins around with a toddler hanging onto his back.) - who also has tears in his eyes.

"Do you still love him?"

Lan Zhan looks at Wangji which sits on the table and feels the yearing to play inquiry again.

"Eh"

He passes his son and sits at the table. He brings his fingers to his guqin to play inquiry but instead his fingers pluck a different tune. A tune of love and longing and Sizhui sits in silence listening.

Lan Zhan doesn't play the tune for him again. He also doesn't tell him anything about it. But Sizhui knows. He knows his father, a man of few words, had written this for the man he yearned for and loved.

*******

It's 5 years later at Mo manner a tune is poorly played on a flute that he feels he should recognise. He turns to Jingyi. "Do you recognise that piece? I swear I've heard it before? At cloud recess?" 

His friend shrugs. "Sounds like shit to me anyway"

Sizhui frowns and turns in time to see the first corps wander into the courtyard. He'd figure it out later

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
